


火苗

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 一个警犯普雷。原剧情和设定已被吃完，我三度真挚道歉并三度激情踩踏自己的脚趾以儆效尤。





	火苗

**Author's Note:**

> 一个警犯普雷。  
> 原剧情和设定已被吃完，我三度真挚道歉并三度激情踩踏自己的脚趾以儆效尤。

踩下离合，挂空档，插入钥匙旋转，启动发动机，松开离合，摇下车窗。车仍然平平稳稳地停在这一小段平路上，狄克森把左手肘支出窗外，拆开烟盒从里面随便拿出一根含在嘴唇上，从裤袋里摸出他镀铬的铜制芝宝打火机弹开。昏暗的傍晚只时不时有微风拂过，带着孔洞的防风壁起到效用，他并无必要花费心思去小心翼翼地遮挡。生生不息的黄色火苗裹挟着一小团冷清的蓝色在他的指尖跳动，因为车灯还没有被打开，这点点亮就是数百米道路上唯一存在的光源。太阳已经沉下，星月还未升起，只有晦涩不明的灰暗天空倒扣在地面上，小簇火焰在其间猛烈燃烧，作为唯一确定的事物；白色的烟杆靠近它，卷于其中的烟丝被点燃，成为数个微弱又密集的橘红色火星，于是打火机顶着的那丛火光也猛地熄灭。

在他结束例常的巡逻任务，把那辆有顶灯的警车停在路边，徒步去街边的酒吧喝两杯时，大阵仗还仍不在他的计划之内。周五的吧台排的队伍过于漫长，狄克森也不屑于和一群只有在这种时候才有机会撒野闹腾的半大小子挤来挤去。颇具耐心地，他倚靠在旁边齐腰高的桌边，等待那群乳臭未干的毛头小子从他眼前散开。

差不多是在这时，他感到带着独特麦芽香气的冰凉液体沿着他还没来得及换下的制服的肩章流下。一声“对不起！”立时从左边身侧传到他耳中，他扭头去看——一颗齿轮开始转动——来得挺快，狄克森在内心冲自己点头，他深吸一口气，打起十二分精神。

“莱德，你什么毛病？”他维持着好声好气，从原木桌边直起身。

威尔比的耳朵和脖子一样红，遍布雀斑的脸则和头发一样红，只需要看着他，狄克森立即就能回想起马路上的那团小火苗，他显然已经喝得半醉。“对不起嘛。”他慢悠悠地大着舌头说，“我是故意的。”在任何人来得及反应过来之前，他高高举起右臂，手腕一翻，把手里还剩的小半杯啤酒扎扎实实地泼洒到狄克森那些短短的、根根分明的浅棕色头发上。“我说了我是故意的，狄克森。”他把玻璃杯重重地搁在旁边的木桌板上，向周围一小圈被震住的围观者行一个谢幕礼。

好吧，行礼就有点过头——已经隐隐约约有些迟疑的笑声在人群中响起。“莱德，”狄克森紧紧朝他贴去，几乎是在对着后者的锁骨讲话，“你不该泼我酒，我明天还要穿这套制服值班。”

“哇啊——”威尔比动作夸张地把他从胸前推开，“你们知道刚才狄克森警官对我小声嘀咕什么吗？，他轻言细语地跟我说：‘莱德，你不该泼我酒。’”他转而揪住面前人的领口：“别扭扭捏捏像个娘炮似的呀，警官。你还穿着制服呢。”围观人群中配合着爆发出一阵哄笑。

现在他总算了解到威尔比的意图。狄克森用小臂击打威尔比的手肘窝，迫使他松开手上的擒制，然后提着斜纹衬衫的后领把他脸朝下摁在吧台沿。之前松松地扎进他皮带扣好的紧身裤里的衬衫边角弹出来，朝被往后扭的肩膀方向缩去，露出一小段乳白色的腰。周围站着的两三个人都往后一步退开，以他俩的缠斗为中心散开半米的真空圈，酒保几不可闻地从嗓子里掐出半声破碎的咳嗽。“别碍事儿。”狄克森镇定自若地朝他说，“我这边很快就完，你连一块桌角、一个杯子都不会碎。”

“揍他一顿，揍他一顿。”有几个之前在买酒的青年兴奋得齐齐高声呼和，他们举起玻璃杯像是想要为此祝酒。

“在那之前。”狄克森仍然牢牢地把手掌下的人按在桌上。威尔比不安分地扭动，后颈窝最短的那圈毛茸茸的发根在他手指上蹭来蹭去。他环顾四周，拿起吧台上一瓶不知道谁留在那里的、刚开的、还冒着气泡的啤酒，放到鼻子下面闻一闻，抿一小口尝一尝。“这个不错，”狄克森说，“威尔比，你也试试？”他握住墨绿色的瓶颈，金黄的液体从细小的圆口汩汩留出，全都浇灌在那头姜黄色的头发上；它们在发旋处分开，几滴酒液划过同样的浅色眉毛，最终停在他往前伸出的同色睫毛上。像初生雏鸟奶黄色的短绒幼羽一样，威尔比轻轻眨动眼，液珠就消失在扇形的睫毛尖端，姜黄浅得难以辨认的毛发却被濡湿。

拉开车门，把红色头发的青年丢进车上，这时他才终于像是清醒一些，肯好好说话。“让我坐前面去。”他神气活现地指使，“我要坐到副驾驶去。”

“不。”狄克森拒绝他，“我们抓人都是丢在车后座的。”他把威尔比压到后座的皮座椅套上，侧着身子伸长手在副驾驶座前面的储物格翻找。

“你在找什么？”威尔比问他。

“找这个。”他把闪耀着金属光泽的手铐在眼前晃一晃，然后铐住威尔比下意识想抽开的右手，另一头铐在车门上，“你不就在等它吗？”

“杰森，杰森，”威尔比的语调开始带着恳求意味，“我不去警局。”

狄克森从车前绕到驾驶座去发动汽车，确保后座上的人一直在他视线内，也确保他自己一直在威尔比的视线内。他一边挂挡，一边回过头来和他说话：“是警官。”他松开手刹，左脚从离合上抬起，右脚点踩油门。“不想去警局？”他问，“那我们来看看另外还有什么选择吧。”

每天巡逻的路还是没有车或人经过，狄克森开回之前停车抽烟的点，或许他自己也没发现这种无意识的选择。难以数清的众多巧合构成他们生命的细枝末节，最终让境遇落到现在这样：天色泼墨，一个没有月光的朔夜，星星也不愿意现身，在这个名字叫艾宾的小镇，威尔比安安静静地被手铐锁在他的后车门上，狄克森把警车停在这条他太过熟悉的路边；所有表征看上去不过是另一个平静寻常的执勤任务，除了威尔比，和从他们的衣物上不断挥发的酒精气味。发动机的火焰被熄灭，仿佛之前大半个小时内的一切都没有发生过，狄克森只不过抽一根烟，打一个盹；可是另一个人窸窸窣窣的呼吸在他身后某处不间断地响起。连车灯也被关掉，现在这条道路没有任何一点光，狄克森没有费神打开又关闭两道车门，他直接扳动座椅向后靠，然后从和副驾驶座之间逐渐扩大的缝隙往后座爬。

“警官，”现在狄克森上半身已经挤到窄窄的后座上，威尔比的半条腿被他压在身下，“这可不太符合程序。”

“车坏了，没法向前开，”狄克森把威尔比的领口拉低，靠近去闻他的头发，平常那里是同一种香波的气味，现在全是啤酒的谷物香，“发动机坏了，打不着火，钥匙丢了。”

“警官，”威尔比的右手现在不能活动，他就把左臂防护似的支在自己胸口格挡，“钥匙掉了就去前面找呀，我可没拿你钥匙。”他坏心眼地用膝盖去顶试图继续往后座爬的狄克森的小腹。

这个举动完全出乎狄克森的意料，他没有防备，躯体自然而然地蜷成一小团朝身后倒去，大腿根靠近臀部那一块肉隔着薄薄一层警裤撞在方向盘上。“嘟——”一声单调绵长的喇叭声回荡着空旷的道路两侧，直到狄克森离开他处在的位置。“所以你想要引人注目，即使全酒吧的人都看着我把你带走了仍然不够？”他重新靠向后座上的人，让他们之间的距离足够近足够短，确保威尔比能看清他脸上每一个表情的细节，“原来你是想要这个？”他伸手按下装在挡风玻璃边的开关，尖锐刺耳的警笛声响起，醒目的红蓝色顶灯也开始在头顶发出引人注目的亮光，同时狄克森凑上去亲吻威尔比的嘴唇，另一只手专注于解开缠绕在后者身上那件湿答答的斜纹衬衫纽扣。

“不——”威尔比马上爆发出一阵哭腔，但是被狄克森堵回他的口中，他勉强才从狄克森黏黏糊糊的吻中退开，“杰森，杰森，把它关掉。”

“是警官。”狄克森耐心地再次纠正他。

“警官，警官。”威尔比从善如流，“求求你把它关掉。”他的声音已经开始啜泣。

“威尔比，你让我困惑。”狄克森从他唇边移走，把已经门襟大敞的衬衫从威尔比身上移除，最后衣服团成一堆挂在他的右手腕处：没法再继续挪开，他的右手仍然紧紧地连在车门把手上。“我以为你想要注意力。”在万籁俱寂中显得尤为震耳欲聋的警笛声还盘绕在他们周围，红蓝交错的灯光给威尔比灰蓝的眼睛染上更多的色彩。

“警官。”他继续哀求，现在已经裸露的上身在夜间的空气中轻轻颤抖。迫切地想要讨好面前这人的心情让他铤而走险，威尔比隔着布料摸到狄克森腿间鼓鼓囊囊的生殖器，迫不及待地，在狭小的车内空间里，他尽力地弯下腰去，仍然隔着那层警裤，张嘴含住缓慢地半勃、勒在内裤里的阴茎。同时，他的右手仍然还被迫绕在身后。

贴在头皮上的短红发并不真的能让狄克森使上力，但他还是伸出手指象征性地拉扯：威尔比热衷往耳后夹一支笔或一杆烟，于是靠近耳廓的两束红发卷得格外厉害，像柔软滑顺的狐狸毛服贴地靠着狄克森的手指。稍稍搅动几圈，那小撮过于长的头发就会紧紧贴合缠绕手上。冷色调的双眼里浸润出被吓坏的泪珠，威尔比用牙齿轻轻碾磨濡湿的布料，又伸出温热软和的舌头招待包裹其下的那团嫩肉。“警官，”他颤抖着身躯挑逗好一会儿，估摸着另一个人那些晦暗不明的心思，重新开口，“警官，求求你。”一滴水珠——汗液，或是别的东西——沿着他的鼻梁滑过鼻尖，最后落在狄克森的警裤档口。“关掉警笛和灯吧。”

狄克森终于照做。

手铐仍然紧紧地铐在车门上，以奇怪的角度别扭地弯折，被红发覆盖的头枕在手腕上，准确来说，威尔比整个上半身都被牢牢扣在后座的皮椅套上，臀部带着两腿却翘得很高。他的左腿整个挂在狄克森的肩膀上，右侧的小腿肚却胡乱地蹬着驾驶座的头垫，门户大开。所有先前穿在他身上的衣物已经被丢到脚下的地垫上，跪趴在他身上的狄克森却仍然穿得整整齐齐，只有皮带松开、拉链褪下，露出他双腿间的阴茎，现在正插在威尔比体内进进出出。黑暗中两人都没有开口，只有急促的、或深或浅的喘息和肌肤猛烈撞击的声音。好几次威尔比想伸出去唯一空闲的左手去抚慰自己勃起的、在警官的蓝色衬衫前襟磨蹭的性器，都被强硬地一掌挡开，他只好转而用左臂缠绕着搂住狄克森的脖子，用指腹摩挲狄克森脑后剃得短短的发根。没有任何亲吻，甚至没有标准的拥抱，狄克森把双手撑在他头顶的车窗附近支撑，整个人极尽可能地离威尔比远远的，交缠的下身却火热无比。两道目光细密紧凑地在他们面前的空气间碰撞：威尔比目不转睛地注视他，狄克森也一眨不眨地回望进他身下的这双眼睛。“你瞧，莱德，”今晚他罕见地开口，“最后你还是落到我手上。”

“杰森——”威尔比的阴茎在没得到任何有效触碰的情况下射出来，他喊着狄克森的名字，把他的衬衫弄得一塌糊涂，“我的手腕，它太疼了。”

借助着打在空气中的灰尘上的一点点自然光看去，右手腕和金属相接的部分已经有些盖着点点雀斑的皮肤被蹭破，一圈细小的红色伤痕隐隐浮现。“要请警官帮忙，你还得礼貌一点。”狄克森用自己带着体温的手指覆盖上去，温度几乎要把威尔比灼伤。

“狄克森警官。”高潮后的威尔比根本不经逗，他乖乖地顺遂狄克森的心意，身体还随着狄克森在他体内的顶弄晃来晃去，懒洋洋地请求。

狄克森不需要听他说更多，他摸到腰间的钥匙插进孔匙打开手铐，把威尔比整个人从座椅上抱起，托住他的腰，让他坐在他的腿上，下身加快动作。“莱德。”射精的同时，他把鼻子埋进威尔比的没有毛发的胸前深深吸气。

在混乱不堪的警车内，他们两人维持着这个慵懒的叠在一起的姿势，享受性爱的余韵，谁都没有动弹，甚至没费心动动手指让狄克森疲软下来的阴茎从威尔比体内滑出来。现在威尔比用他好不容易重获自由的双手结结实实地抱住被他坐在身下的人：“你要来口烟吗？”他转回头去副驾驶座前的格子里翻出半盒烟，又从狄克森乱糟糟的裤袋里摸出打火机。“警官，我帮你点根烟吧。”他把一支烟叼在自己口中，点燃打火机，被猛然窜得奇高的火焰吓了一跳，往狄克森的怀里缩一点。红色的火苗成为车内仅有的光源，把他同样鲜红的头发衬托得更加艳丽明亮。烟终于被他点燃，他吸一口，从唇间取出塞到狄克森的嘴里。“狄克森警官，你的烟。”

在结束这些、一起开车回家之前，他们就这样坐在后座上，停在无人经过的道路边，共同分享完这支闪烁着小小亮橘色火星的烟。

**Author's Note:**

> 文内只是普雷、普雷、普雷，如果遇到类似情景被执法人员骚扰，请注意保护自己、留存证据，事后寻求相关法律帮助；他们有安全词是橙汁，只是没使用，大家谨记安全普雷快乐普雷，自己玩耍一定要提前约定安全词。


End file.
